Más que amigos
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: DRABBLE - Porque la fémina era tan obvia al querer ayudarle a ordenar los pupitres y el de piel como el capuccino favorito de la joven, aceptaba con una tonta sonrisa. Sus manos se cruzaban y sus brazos se rozaban con fiereza, rogando entrelazarse. - Arte de portada: Ainefelai


Y al fin, publico un NinoNette 3 Espero que les guste a pesar de que es un drabble uvu)r No olviden dejar sus comentarios :D

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc y asociados.

 _ **Arte de portada:**_ post/160412469911/nino-had-a-crush-on-marinette-and-theres-nothing

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **MÁS QUE AMIGOS**_

–Pe-pero, ninguno de nosotros hizo esto… –respondía nerviosa Marinette.

–Es cierto, ¡no éramos nosotros! –Argumentó Nino–. ¡Fue un akuma!

–No hay ninguna prueba de ello, –respondió el director Damocles que los empujaba a su salón de clases– ahora deberán de limpiar el desastre que hicieron.

Apenas los mantuvo dentro de dicha habitación, cerró la puerta con llave. Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver, sonrojados por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Estaban encerrados en un espacio relativamente pequeño, realizando juntos una actividad para salir pronto, pero… ¿y si ninguno quería salir de ahí?

Desde hacía unos meses, que se les habían entregado los miraculous a sus demás amigos, entre los que se encontraba el moreno que ahora acompañaba a la que solía portar el traje moteado. A diferencia de otros de ese mismo equipo, entre ellos dos sí sabían sus identidades como civiles debido a un acuerdo en una de sus primeras misiones como compañeros de batalla. A partir de eso cada uno de ellos comenzó a ver con otros ojos al contrario.

Para Nino era lo más difícil, después de todo se supone que estaba saliendo con Alya y ahora —nuevamente— estaba interesado en la azabache que llevaba ya un buen de tiempo mirando, razón por la que al final desistió de una relación que no tenía nada de romántica. También estaba el hecho de que la franco-china se encontraba interesada en su mejor amigo y, de alguna forma, él también gustaba de ella (bueno, realmente era de su versión heroica). ¡No podía confesarse así como así!

¿Pero que pensaba la dulce Marinette? Llevaba mintiéndose un par de meses en que aún le interesaba Adrien, cosa que no era precisamente cierta. Claro que seguía presente ese nerviosismo e interés generalizado, pero no era como ese amor que presentaba como cuando le conoció. No sólo sentía que traicionaba sus propias palabras de estar interesada en el rubio, sino que también lo sentía por su mejor amiga, pues era su compañero DJ el que ahora le quitaba el sueño cada noche por las fantasías que su mente producía.

Si, ambos estaban interesados el uno en el otro y es por ello mismo que eran lo suficientemente torpes como para no darse cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

Porque la fémina era tan obvia al querer ayudarle a ordenar los pupitres y el de piel como el capuccino favorito de la joven, aceptaba con una tonta sonrisa. Sus manos se cruzaban y sus brazos se rozaban con fiereza, rogando entrelazarse.

Los dos eran las personas más penosas que tomaban cátedra en ese salón, no se podía esperar mucho de ellos hasta este momento en tomarían valor al estar solos.

—Marinette…

—Nino…

Habían hablado casi al mismo tiempo, causando más nerviosismo.

—L-lo siento —la azabache fue la que retomó primero la palabra—, es sólo que si no hablaba ahora no podría hacerlo después.

—Creo que te entiendo —el moreno se sentó en el escritorio principal, invitando a que su amiga se acercara—. Estoy en la misma situación.

Las palabras estaban de más ahora, las acciones eran lo más importante. Marinette lo abrazó, acto que el chico correspondió mientras bajaba de la mesa.

Estaban temblando, sus cuerpos se calentaron demasiado por la cercanía del otro. Mejillas rojas y respiraciones intensas que generaban un escalofrío en el contrario.

Ella tomó aire y girando el rostro se encontró con el de Nino que la observaba embelesado, perdido en el cielo de los ojos femeninos. Sujetó fuertemente la cintura femenina, para acercarse con determinación hasta que los labios de ambos se rozaron entre sí. La joven celosamente quería profundizar aquel gesto por lo que subió una de sus manos al cuello del DJ, mientras que la otra le arrebataba la gorra.

—¡Jóvenes!

La profesora Bustier y el director habían entrado a modo de detenerlos por la acción que estaban llevando a cabo dentro del aula cuando se supone tenían que cumplir un castigo.

—¡Sepárense ahora mismo! —exigió el canoso que sólo obtuvo una seña con el dedo medio de la chica—. ¡Están castigados!

 _ **¿Qué importaba? Al fin habían roto la barrera de ser sólo amigos.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

¡Fin! Gracias a todos por su apoyo con mis fanfics :'D Es todo un gusto leer sus comentarios tan lindos 3 Tengan un excelente día, nos leemos en otra ocasión ;)


End file.
